Desperate Situations
by Amy Christina
Summary: Blaise is being pressured into finding a wife. Ginerva is trying to show harry potter that he has made the biggest of his life. will these two desperate situations bring these two unlikely people together? coauthored with tinkerbellgoddess and fireanddust
1. Would you like a wife with your gelato?

Chapter 1: Would you like a wife with your gelato?

Blaise sighed as he walked into his elaborate manor and caught sight of the one person that he had been avoiding all summer. The woman was clad in the most expensive and fashionable attire that money could buy, her midnight black hair put in an up-style hair do which made her sharp and beautiful facial features even more pronounced.

As she walked towards him, arms extended, she smiled, and said in an all too sweet tone of voice, "Blaise, darling, I'm so glad you could make it tonight for dinner. It had been so hard to reach you at work and it almost seems as if you've been avoiding me…"

Blaise kept his face emotionless but couldn't help but put a slight harshness in his voice when he said, "Now why would I do that, _mother_?" She chose to ignore the comment as she smiled and continued, "Charlie is waiting in the dining hall for us so please let's join him for a meal that will probably be most unsatisfactory as I have just fired the cook and I had to depend on our despicable house-elves."

Blaise nodded acceptingly now that he was here there was no way to escape from his mother or current step-father. It took a while for them to actually reach the dining room as the manor was so big with many marble staircases, hallways that could lead you to places you would never have guessed, and secret rooms discovered mostly accidentally. To Blaise's utmost relief dinner went quite well, that is until dessert…

Just as Blaise was about to finish off his strawberry flavored gelato and retreat to the comforts of his bedroom his mother said the one thing that he had been dreading all evening, "Darling, do you remember the subject we had been discussing the last time you were here?"

Blaise stared down at his gelato willing his mother's words to go away. The truth was that he remembered what they had been discussing-no more like arguing about last time he had seen his mother. That had been the reason for avoiding her these past months. "No mother, I don't recall the subject you are referring to." He answered in an innocent tone that fooled no one.

His mother's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced up at her and her faux smile dropped a little. But as she spoke, she still had the annoying false sweetness to her voice.

"Really" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I would have thought you would have remembered." She paused and smiled devilishly which made her current husband wince slightly, "After all you seemed quite upset from that conversation."

"We were both quite upset after that conversation so it is better left alone, don't you think?" He said looking at Charlie, who stared resolutely at one of the paintings on the wall deciding that it was safer for him to keep himself out of the conversation.

"Ahhh, so you do remember what we had talked a bout?" her smile returned wider than it had been previously.

Blaise sighed, he was not in the mood for a battle of wits with his own mother, "Yes mother, I recall us talking about something on my last visit."

'And, have you thought on my request?" she asked her eyes looking straight into his daring me to give her an answer that she didn't want.

"It seemed more like a demand to me." He replied icily and with a sneer.

"Blaise Antonio Zabini! Don't you dare talk to your mother like that! I gave birth to you, do you have no respect?" On and on she went, ranting about all the things she had done for him, all 22 years of his pure-blood life. There was only one way to stop this and he knew how, just feared the consequences of it. _Aw, Screw it._

"Mother!" Blaise exclaimed loudly startling her mother who was used to longer ranting time then very slowly he continued, "I will find someone."

His mother opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, "On one condition: I get to choose my own wife."

She smiled slightly. The look of shook slowly coming off her face, "As long as she is a pure-blood there will be no problems coming from me." _Can you ever please her?_


	2. Competing with Major crushes

Chapter 2: Competing with a major crush

Ginerva stared at him in utter and complete disbelief. _This just isn't possible, I must be dreaming._ She pinched herself and winced feeling stupid of course she was awake. She snapped back to reality-Harry was sitting across from her was waving his hand back and forth in front of her face, "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Are." She swallowed, squirming in her seat, "are you serious?" she finally stuttered out while willing herself not to break down in front of Harry and the other occupants in the expensive snobbish restaurant.

Harry looked uncomfortable as he said, "Look Ginny, I'm really sorry bu-"she cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" felling a sudden rush of intense anger directed solely at the young man across from her.

He stared at her stupidly, "Huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is_ Ginerva_ not _Ginny_!" she almost yelled the last part of her sentence causing couples at the surrounding tables to stare, but at the moment she didn't even acknowledge them, "I haven't been called Ginny since 5th year at Hogwarts. But of course you wouldn't know that, you are too busy signing autographs for all of the people who think that you single-handedly saved the wizarding world!" _Calm down, don't let him know that you need him…_

Harry took a deep breath and tried again, "Ginerva, I-" but she cut him off once more, this time speaking in a harsh whisper filled with mixed emotions that she herself couldn't describe.

"Who is she?"

"Wha-What? What are you going on about?" he replied nervously and not meeting her eyes.

"You heard me. Who is she?"

"Ginny-I..."

"It's Ginerva, now don't be a coward and tell me."

Sighing in defeat, Harry lowered his head and mumbled incoherent words under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Harry took another deep breath and told her, "Cho Chang."

Ginerva looked down at her barely eaten and barely there food and sighed. Cho Chang was Harry's first major crush, there was no way she could compete with that. She just had one more question, but was scared to know the answer, so it took her a few deep breathes and awkward pauses to finally come out with the words.

"How long?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING HER!"

"Oh." Harry said meekly, "about a year."

"A year?" she asked and Harry nodded his head now finding his own plate of food very interesting.

_A year. But we have only been together for the last three years. I have to get out of here. _ She stood up and walked out of the door, ignoring the calls she was getting form Harry to be reasonable. _ Be reasonable? HE cheats on me for a whole year, breaks up with me, and then expects **me** to be reasonable?_ She stopped suddenly deep in thought of a place to go. _I can't go back to my flat. Too many memories for the moment and he might follow me there. _ The perfect place suddenly entered into her mind and with a pop she disappeared.


	3. For the Sake of Sanity?

Chapter 3: For the sake of sanity?

Blaise turned on his broom to face his one and only best friend, Draco Malfoy and they both exchanged knowing smirks as they circled the goals in mid-air. Blaise was holding the quaffle and had a maneuver planned out to put the medium sized ball through the hoop thus winning the game and breaking the tie.

As he veered right and faked left with his broom Draco lunged to the right expecting that move but what he hadn't been expecting was for Blaise to dive under him and surface in the air and make the winning goal.

Blaise headed towards the ground and landed gracefully back on his feet his hair being jostled by the wind, his tanned face triumphant and his piercing blue eyes taunting as Draco landed beside him.

"Nice move, I should have expected such under-minded trickery form you." Draco said resentfully at having lost

"Your one to talk." retorted Blaise and proceeded to remind Draco of the Quidditch incident only a week prior. By the end of the story Draco was smirking and Blaise was hiding a secret smile at always knowing how to get on his friend's good side. Through flattery and a bit of exaggeration.

"Yes that was a strike of brilliance on my part." said Draco more than a bit pompously and then after a pause, "Do you mind coming with me to the Ministry, I have to pick up some special ordered potions ingredients before we can proceed to our double dates with Mina and Danielle." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the girls' names and Blaise just shook his head.

Blaise nodded as they proceeded from the Malfoy's Quidditch pitch and into the Malfoy Manor. He hoped that one of the girls would be likely candidates for the position of Mrs. Blaise Zabini but he doubted it since Draco had gotten them the dates He had been friends with Draco Malfoy since he was five years old, they had grown up together discovering broomsticks, girls, and most importantly power mostly at the same time. He trained his eyes on the elaborate manor so like his own and got into the shower, he hoped the dates wouldn't be a total waste of time.

Later that day

Blaise and Draco sat in the waiting room in the office of Extremely Rare Potions and Their Creation. They had neglected to remember the fact that it was indeed a Sunday meaning that no one would be working in this department until the next day.

Blaise drummed his fingers on the table next to him which held a few wizard magazines and in a bored manner and turned to look at Draco, "There's no one here shouldn't we just head to the restaurant?" Although, ironically just as the words left his mouth a door to one of the offices opened revealing a very pretty brunette. Her hair was curly and tied up in a neat pony tail that showed her hazel colored eyes and soft features while her outfit consisted of a pair of muggle jeans, a long sleeve blouse and a traditional black robe. She was slim and petite, looking to be about 5'4.

"Please, don't touch anything." the brunette said to someone inside the room, "Let me get the ingredients for the potion so that we can sober you up before heading to your mum's. We can't have you going to dinner looking like you do what were you thinking?" There was a hiccup from inside the room and a shuffle of feet before a voice answered the agitated brunette.

"I don't know what I did wrong…I thought…he said…I want more whiskey." said a slurred obviously drunk female from inside the office.

"You sit in that chair or so help me I will tell your parents, more specifically your mum. No more alcohol for you tonight and maybe after you take the sobering potion you can actually explain to me what the problem is because you aren't making any sense, Gin." chided the more sober of the two woman before shutting the door and turning around for the first time seeing the two purebloods.

She had the decency to blush before saying, "This department is closed on Saturdays and Sundays." She moved to a wide cupboard and pulled out her wand performing a spell and taking out a few ingredients that were needed to make a Sobering Up potion. As she was about to walk back into the office Draco stood in her way blocking the entrance.

"You can of course make an exception for a member of the Malfoys." stated Draco with a smirk but it didn't have the desired affect on the young woman as Draco's smirk usually did, making most woman smile and get all giggly. Instead, the girl glared at him getting out her wand.

"That just gives me all the more satisfaction of saying get the hell out of my way before I hex you." replied the girl with a sneer making it obvious that Draco's family and heritage didn't impress her at the least.

"I could hex circles around you, I graduated at the top of my class." said Draco with a an authortive air, Blaise got up out of his chair, not to help Draco, but getting ready to stop him before his quick temper got the best of him.

"Now, don't lie Malfoy we all know you were always second best." said the girl with a smirk and I wondered how she knew that. _Had she gone to Hogwarts?_

Suddenly the drunk female from inside the office exclaimed, "HERMIONE, _where are you_?' in a ditzy sing song voice. Draco's eyes widened and Blaise stiffened both of them turning curious eyes to the woman.

"Granger?" asked Draco incredulously but Hermione tired of dealing with them shoved him aside while he was still in shock and opened her office door to a very drunk Ginerva Weasley now in plain sight for both the former Slytherins to see. Hermione put all the ingredients she had obtained into a vial and swished it around making it turn a light green before shoving it in auburn haired girl's hands.

Blaise stepped inside of the small office watching as the girl sat depressed on the desk just staring at the vial and in a small voice asking, "Why, why, why? What did I do wrong?" Hermione glared at Blaise before going down on one knee next to Ginerva and soothingly lying to the intoxicated girl, "This potion will make everything right."

Blaise watched in amusement as Ginny's green eyes lit up in hopefulness and she quickly downed the potion like a shot of whiskey. Slowly her facial expressions changed from depressingly dreamy to confused to saddened and when she caught sight of Blaise and Draco to embrassment.

"Hermione, what in the world are those to arseholes doing in your office?" hissed Ginerva already in a bad temper and making Blaise scowl at her.

Hermione turned to them and bluntly said, "Leave." At those words Ginerva burst into hysterical tears. She was sobered up but her state of depression had obviously not been cured. Blaise turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow not used to seeing a Weasley having a break-down. Draco smirked and mouthed 'guy problems' and they both quietly sniggered as to not alert the two fiery women.

" It's just…you said leave an-and, Oh, Hermione, Harry _cheated _on me with _Cho Chang_!" exclaimed Ginerva tears trailing down her cheeks making her eyes puffy and red, "It's been going on for a whole _year."_

Blaise stopped sniggering as a feeling of curiosity over took him. _Potter cheated on Weasley with Chang?_ He studied the young woman next to him trying to find out the answer that way. She had dazzling green eyes, auburn colored hair that her whole family was famous for, a button nose on a face rid of blemishes, and looked to be about medium height. She was a pretty girl, even Blaise could admit that and he could also admit without feeling the least bit ashamed that she would be a good one night stand.

_Only_ a one night stand. The reason: respectable purebloods didn't date Weasleys. Their family was a disgrace to pureblood society. Draco tapped his foot in irritation before finally saying, "Granger, I'm not leaving without my ingredients so you better give them to us before Weasley tells us her whole life story." Blaise smirked at his friend's comment knowing that it was very true, Draco was too spoiled to give up on the things he wanted.

Hermione walked out of the room obviously knowing Malfoy was going to be true to his word also leaving the two boys alone with the distressed young woman. Ginerva glared at them as Malfoy smiled and commented, "It must be nice to have someone cheat on you, I've cheated on someone and I can say from my experience that it feels _great_."

Ginerva clenched her fists and furiously retorted, "You are a cold-hearted arsehole who will eventually know how it feels to be cheated on and will _eventually_ get it through your thick head that you _aren't_ the sexist man alive and then you will realize you are really gay and in love with Zabini over here." She jerked her finger towards Blaise who glared at her in return to the insult(however lame it was).

"It's a wonder your boyfriend cheated on you. Poor, ugly, and utterly idiotic, what more could you want in a girl." said Blaise hotly making Ginerva blush slightly but just as it was going to become a full out row Hermione walked in handed the ingredients to Draco and pushed the two purebloods out of the door.

At Dinner

As Blaise stared at his beautiful date he knew his mother would happily agree with the engagement if he chose her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and one the most spectacular bodies Blaise had ever seen. She also showed signs of intelligence and didn't have overly flashy clothing. Yet…Blaise did not want to marry her or really he didn't even want to be on the date.

All he could really think about was how he wished that he could stay a bachelor while getting his mother off his back about marriage. But she had said as long as the choice was a pure-blood she would be satisfied. If Blaise changed his mind and refused to find a bride his mother would probably end up choosing one for him. He brooded silently as Draco told the elaborate story about the incident at the Ministry earlier that day.

_Where would I find a pure-blood that my mother disapproved of?_ Blaise asked himself barely listening as Draco explained how the female Weasley had broken down in front of them. Blaise turned to face the window looking out at the night sky feeling a sense of dread, mentally reviewing all the pureblood families in his head but he just couldn't find any one pure-blood girl that his mother would disapprove of. Blaise gave up turning his attention back to Draco who was now smirking.

"I mean who would subject themselves to dating a Weasley? They are a disgrace to not just pure-bloods but the whole wizarding world." Draco sneered and slowly a smile appeared on Blaise's handsome face. _Of course, a disgrace to the wizarding world yet still purebloods. _ Blaise had just found his solution; there was only a slight problem. Ginerva Weasley hated him and he hated her. Mind, body, and soul they loathed each other so there was no way she would subject herself to being with a Zabini.

_But would he try to do it for the sake of bachelorhood? And for the sake of his own sanity?_

_Or would he do as his mother wishes him to do and settle down, having kids and a boring life filled with waking up to the same face every single morning?_


	4. The Revival

Chapter 3: The Revival

When Ginerva Weasley awake from her stupor, she was surprised to note all the glasses in front of her. "_Did I really drink all THAT!" _She wondered aloud. She laid her head on her arms again, and heard a sinkingly familiar voice.

"Ginny?" At this she lifter her head again, and said drunkenly, rudely, "It's Ginerva!"

"Sorry… Ginerva…" It was then that she realized who it was. _Oh crap! Not exactly who I needed right now._

"What do you want Michael?" she sighed tiredly.

Michael Corner stood in front of her bar stool and put his hands behind his back. He looked around and then leaned forward, "Harry told you?"

"Told me what?" she sat up, annoyed at even hearing his name.

"Uh…" he fiddled with his hands, nervously, "Cho…"

For a moment Ginerva blinked stupidly, but then the horrible truth dawned on her, "YOU KNEW?" she yelled, angrily, as tears began to form.

"Uh… Yes…" he confessed guiltily, and then looking at Ginerva's face, he hurriedly changed his answer, "Maybe…" And upon further study, cowered and whispered, "No…"

Ginerva got off her chair to glare even more fiercely, "You knew that he was… was cheating on me!"

Michael suddenly became very interested with his watch, "Well… it's late. I should go…uh… home-"

"YOU KNEW?" she yelled, poking his chest and baking him up to a corner, "You didn't tell me! Me, your first girlfriend. I should," she continued pulling out her wand, "HEX you!"

"Ginerva! What are you doing?"

The once-Ginny turned around to a find a very worried Hermione. "Are you alright?" Surprised to see a caring face, the drunk red-haired ran forward to bury her head in Hermione's shoulder, and slowly began to tell what had happened, "He…" But before getting far, Ginerva pushed Hermione away, leaned forward and barfed.

Hermione looked around, and said, "Let's go to my office. Ok?" Ginerva nodded, and followed a very curious brunette through the door.

At the office…

"Please don't touch anything. Let me get the ingredients for the potion so that we can sober you up before heading to your mum's. We cant have you going to dinner looking like you do. What were you thinking?"

Ginerva hiccupped at the now closed door, and looked around. "I don't know… what…uhh… my head…" For the third time that day, she laid her head on her arms, and muttered to herself, "You're such an idiot! You should've known! The signs…" she hiccupped, "They were all there!"

"Hermione! Where are you?" the green – eyed ex-Gryffindor called out in a sing-song voice, before standing up to touch a figurine.

The door opened and she hurriedly sat down, accidentally dropping the glass object.

"Why, why, why? What did I do wrong?" the girl looked up from her position, and looked at Hermione's sweet, lying face, "This potion will make everything alright."

Ginerva's lovely eyes lit up in hopefulness, as she swallowed the potion with a gulp.

A wave passed over her, and then she noticed that there were two other people in the room.

"Hermione, what in the world are those arseholes doing in your office?" she hissed, even more upset.

Her mind now clear, but still depressed, Ginerva burst out in tears, when Hermione turned and told Blaise and Draco, "Leave!"

With a sob, Ginerva told everyone in the room what happened, "Harry cheated on me, with _Cho Chang_!"

Just then Draco spoke, telling Hermione to go get his potion; knowing Draco wouldn't leave without it, Hermione hurried out of the door to get the ingredients.

Out in the hall she grabbed ingredients and came back mixing the potioin just in time to hear Ginerva say, "…in love with Zabini over here."

She walked in and heard Blaise speak, "Poor, ugly, and utterly idiotic, what more could you want in a girl?"

Hermione handed the potion to Draco and pushed them out the door, just as Ginerva broke out in curses.

"Idiots! Jerks! Arseholes! Running away from a women?"

Hermione knowing how upset Ginerva really was she went over to her and gave her a hug. When she tried to push, Hermione only held on even tighter.

Finally, Ginerva collapsed against her, and cried, fillng the clean air with the musty smell of tears.

**Authors note: This chapter was by FireandDust. Hope you liked im working on the next one right now, it stills needs a little work.**


	5. Ideas plotted

Chapter 5:

When Ginerva finally awake, she was not in her usual waking up conditions. For one or two minutes, she was completely clueless as to where she had fallen asleep the night before, then she noticed her mother's clock on the wall and it dawned on her. Last night had been tiring, and Ginerva supposed she had just passed out on the couch from emotional exhaustion.

Ginerva also distinctly remembered feeling disappointed as none, _none_, of her older, overprotective, brothers had noticed that she was in total denial and sespair.

_**The night before...**_

"_Ginny, honey, so glad you could make it after all. I need some help in the kitchen. And hello Hermione," her mother greeted her, with a smile tacking up half her face._

_Hermione gently pushed Ginerva toward the kitchen, "Go and humor her, it might help some."_

_Not truly believing her, Ginerva walked at a funeral pace. "**How is it supposed to help me? I just had my heart torn out,**" she thought depressed._

_But still, as she helped her mother prepare dinner, Ginerva tried to act as normal as it was humanly possible, after a breakup. Anyone who was paying the slightest attention could see that she was obviously distracted. All through dinner, she hardly spoke a word. And just picked at her food, even her desert._

_The whole night Hermione looked slightly worried about something. The Weasley family noticed that alright. "Is something wrong Hermione?" they asked many a times, concern n their voice. And every single time Hermione would glance at Ginerva and say it was nothing; something at work that needed fixing. Ginerva thought that at least one person would notice the odd way she was acting. The way she participated in no conversations, how she looked so close to crying the whole time, how she kept fiddling with her necklace, but no one noticed._

"_Where's Ron?" she heard Hermione ask._

"_Oh, he's with his girlfriend, Luna," her mother had answered normally, as if everything was fine, Which was the exact opposite to how things were._

_Ron probably had known. He was after all his best – friend. At that thought Ginerva grew furious. A whole year he had been cheating on her with that – that WHORE!_

Later they had all gone into the living room, and considering the fact that Ginerva was still there, she would bet high money that she had fallen fast asleep.

She glanced at the time and saw it was only 5:30. _Good, now I can get out of here without being seen._

She crept towards the front door, then remembering that her flat's building had a non-apparating ward around it, turned to the fireplace instead. She grabbed some floo powder, shouted her address, and with a blinding green flame she was gone.

Seeing as she was not in any condition to work that day, Ginerva owled in saying that she was sick, then grabbed the remote and began to watch reruns.

Hours passed. It seemed as though Ginerva was in sort of daze, not really paying attention to what she was watching on the muggle television. Then the door bell rang.

Not wanting to talk to anyone at the current moment, as she was at her worst, Ginerva figured if she ignored whoever it was, they would leave her alone. Was totally not going to happen.

"I'm coming! Shut up already!" Ginerva grumbled as she stumbled from her warm comfortable spot on her couch toward the front door. Right before she opened the door, Ginerva checked her reflection in the mirror. What she saw made her gasp aloud. A tired young lady with red puffy eyes from crying, with her bright red hair all ascrew. Seeing as it was quite useless to even attempt to fix it, she opened the door to see none other than Blaise Zabini standing there, his finger about to press the doorbell again.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, remembering the very evening before.

"Did you know that it is only proper to invite a visitor into his or her home. I think I'll pretend that you did," with saying that he walked passed her into the hallway.

Her mouth shaped in a capitol O, Ginerva slowly closed the door and turned around to see Zabini looking her up and down.

"Zabini, what the hell are you doing?" she inquired of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, _Ginerva_, I was just inspecting the damage that certainly needs improvement," he replied back smirking.

Too tired to want to play word games at the present moment she asked, "What are you doing here Zabini?"

"You called in sick for work today."

"I am very aware that I called in sick today, no need to inform me of that," she sighed with annoyance.

"But you did not let me finish. I have a proposition Ginerva Weasley."

"And what might that be?" Ginerva asked suddenly curious to what any of this had to do with her.

"Well, my mother has been bugging me to get married for quite some time now." He paused and Ginerva raised her eyebrows but did not say anything.

"But she does not want me to marry just anyone, it has to be a pureblood. That was all the requirements."

Ginerva interrupted, "I'm still not seeing how this has anything to do with me Zabini."

"I'm getting there. Now, I don't particularly want to marry so soon, but one must listen to his own mother's wishes. So I came up with a brilliant plan if I do say so myself."

"And what might that be?" Ginerva asked dryly.

"There is only one pureblood wife that my mother would never approve of, and that one person, Ginerva, is you."

Ginerva stood gaping at him for a moment and then replied with, "Did it ever cross your thick skull, that I might never agree with such an idea?"

Blaise Zabini stood smirking in front of her, "Yes it did. That is why I came up with a win-win solution."

"And what, may I ask, do I get in exchange for even thinking about doing something like that?"

"2000 galleons, but that is not all. As I remember hearing correctly, Scarface just dumped you, did he not? Well, what do you think will be going through his mind when he finds out that you have found a fiancée so quickly?"

Ginerva thought for a moment, Harry would be mad, jealous, or not care at all, if she did this. "Zabini, I would very much like if you were to leave my house."

She saw his smirk falter; surly he had expected her to say yes to his deal. He then smirked at her again, and replied with a "your loss" and then he was gone.

_Ha take that Zabini!_ Ginerva thought as she walked back to the living room, to return to her trance.

She had won, or so she thought.

Chapter 6: another currently untitled.


	6. The source of insanity

Chapter 6: The source of insanity

Blaise Zabini was not happy. Sure he was rich, powerful, feared, and had shockingly good looks that made him irresistible to women. But still Blaise Zabini just wasn't content, far from it actually. You are probably thinking: it's all Ginerva Weasley's fault that this gorgeous Italian boy's face held a frown but Blaise would tell you you're wrong. You see Blaise had already decided how he would proceed with that mess.

His problem was Draco Malfoy. Of course, it wasn't that they were fighting over a girl, over who was the better Quidditch player, nor was it over the design for their upcoming party. No, they were fighting over the fact if whether or not Blaise was in the right state of mind (if he was crazy), which just so happened to be a very delicate subject. I shall explain how it all began.

**7 minutes earlier…**

_Draco Malfoy sat beside Blaise Zabini in the familiar garden setting in the wide and well-kept backyard of the Zabini Manor. A tree from above gave both boys the right amount of shade and the pond in front of them gave them something to set their eyes on. But the perfect scene was soon to be shattered as Blaise Zabini decided to come clean to his best friend._

"_I've decided to ask Ginerva Weasley to marry me." He stated not once faltering or trying to explain his reasons to Draco. That was all he said and that was why Draco decided to respond._

"_Are you serious?" Draco asked his tone as calm as his friend's had been earlier. You see, when your friend announces that they want to marry an enemy you just can't jump to conclusions. _

"_Yes. I'm going to try to convince her again at the party tonight. I have sent them all invitations. The Golden Trio I mean, she doesn't go anywhere without them." answered Blaise as he watched a bird take flight out of the pond and into the sky._

"_Again?" questioned Draco softly trying to see the logic, "You mean you've asked her before, she's refused, and you still want to ask her again?" This was in no way said sarcastically but just curiously as Draco only used sarcasm against people he didn't like, Ginerva Weasley for example. _

"_That's correct." here Blaise paused, "she is trying to fight it but she still isn't over Potter so I can always use that to my advantage." _

"_Since you are both serious and have put much thought into this topic I have concluded that you are slightly mad, and when I say slightly I really mean very." Draco's tone had changed from calm and collected to a tone used to scold an insolent child. _

"_I'm not even the slightest bit mad, maybe now it would be a good time to explain that you have no idea what I am going through!" Blaise huffed his hand running through his hair, "I have a woman out to destroy my life, a soon to beunwilling fiancée, and a best mate who thinks I'm loony! Really, do you have no sympathy?"_

"_Shall I take you to St. Mungo's then?"_

_This statement was met by silence._

**Back to the Present…**

After explaining to Draco numerous times about his desperate situation and what drove him to ask Ginerva for help Draco still told Blaise that his plan would be impossible to continue. After many guilt trips and the repeated mantra of "I would do it for you!" Draco Malfoy reluctantly gave him and decided to do the most despicable, vile, and unimaginable thing that a rich pure-blood like himself could actually do.

He was going to talk to Hermione Granger, and was going to be _nice_.

Now Blaise was happier than he had been 7 minutes ago and in retrospect we can all agree that really it was all Ginerva Weasley's fault. Yes, for centuries to come, people all over the wizarding world will sadly say that Ginerva Weasley was the one to drive Blaise Zabini insane.

Draco Malfoy stood in the waiting room of Extremely Rare Potions and Their Creation and he paused to collect himself. He knew what he had to do, be nice to Granger. Give her invitations, when she laughs in his face and proclaims that is the last thing she wants to do with her Friday night he shall give her Ginny as an excuse to come, guilt trip her into saying that she can't leave her friend to mop around herflat all day, and finally hurry to the bathroom and wash his mouth out with soap as he had been taught to do if he ever spoke kindly to amudblood of any status in society.

Draco walked up slowly so he wouldn't alert his prey as she wrote something down into a notebook her brow furrowed and just when he was ready to go for the kill she spoke, "Do you need something Malfoy? Or do you just enjoy slowly creeping your way up to people's desks in an unnerving manner."

Draco counted to ten so his temper wouldn't blow before answering, "Terribly sorry, Hermione. I hope this won't lower your opinion about me."this said in an ashamed voice, she frowned suspiciously before replying.

"You have nothing to worry about Malfoy my opinion of you is at the lowest it can ever be."

_Don't yell, or reply with a scathing remark, just breathe and think of the letter you'll send her when this is all over about what you really think about her._

"I have an invitation for you, from Blaise…Zabini. It's for you, Ginerva, Potter, and Weasley. He wants you all to come." Draco tried to put a hint of cheeriness into his voice but it came out a bit fake sounding.

"Really Malfoy we all have better things to do with our Friday nights. Tell Zabini thanks but no thanks." She said still writing in her notebook, her brow still furrowed.

"Blaise just feels really bad about how mean he was to Ginerva the other day. He thought we'd all be over our childhood rivalries by now and that since she broke up with Potter that maybe it would be good for her to get out, stoping moping around,andboost her confidence."

"With Harry there?" asked Hermione holding on to the one flaw in the plan that she could see.

"Inviting him will enable Ginerva to strut her stuff without looking like she's trying too hard. This is Blaise's way of saying sorry, and it will be good for her so you should bring her." Draco paused as if deep in thought, "You might not want to mention Potter though. She might not want to go if you tell her that."

"I'll think about it." said Hermione looking up and once their eyes connected Draco saw that he had already won her over. Mission accomplished.

He bid her goodbye and slowly walked out of the room, once he was outside the office door he sprinted to the bathroom and promptly washed his mouth out with soap. It was a good half hour before he left the building yet he still hadn't shook of the dirty feeling of having been nice to a mudblood. He pondered whether he would ever be the same again.

**This chapter was put together by theme, tinkerbell-goddess. Go check out my other story if you liked this chapter (its Hermione/Draco though just encase you are against that pairing-called I'm not who you think i am oh and read fire-and-dust's stores which are equally awesome, same sentiments for giverva zabini). Hope you like it and review so that you will fill us(co-authors) with the ultimate joy! **


	7. A Scarred Talk

Somehow Ginerva Weasley had ended up at a party, in a skirt, and it was all Hermione Granger's fault. The brunette had come over to Ginerva's flat straight after work, and literally dragged Ginerva out of bed, not caring for her so called "emotional state."

She had then preceded to force Ginerva into the shower, thrust her into a skirt, _and_, with a wave of her wand, placed unwanted make up on her.

Now, Ginerva usually lived up to her redhead/Weasley standards, but today she had not resisted much for several reasons.

1. Hermione Granger was quite deadly with a wand.

2. Ginerva was half asleep the entire time, well up until the shower part at least, and by that time, the battle was already lost.

3. _And_ if Ginerva occupied her mind with hating Hermione, then she tended not to dwell on…some unpleasant memories.

And that's how Ginerva came to be sitting at the private bar in the Malfoy Manor. At first, of course, Ginerva had been a bit astounded that Hermione, of all people would take her to Malfoy's party, but she had shrugged it off easily, as it had been simple to lose her friend in the large crowd of drunken guests.

"Are you going to drink anything other than water?" an annoyed seeming bar tender asked.

Ginerva blushed, slightly embarrassed that he had not been busy enough _not_ to notice her lack of alcoholic intake. "I'll have a long island ice tea." She muttered.

After a few moments, the bar tender handed her the drink and she walked away aimlessly, not caring to be in the older man's presence any longer. Had she been paying any to her surroundings, a simple task which Ginerva had never succeeded at and had even stopped trying at, she might have noticed a certain someone; a certain someone whom she did not want to see.

But not even as she scowled at the couple swapping spit and told them rudely to go find a closet, did she recognize the intimate two. "Gi – Ginny?"

"It's Ginerva" she snapped reflexively, before her eyes widened and she turned to the couple, whom she had only glanced at before. Of all the people in the world, it had to be them.

Ginerva's eyes wandered over to Chang; it was the first she had seen of her since she had found out about…them. Cho Chang was dressed like, well, like a slut. Her dress didn't even go mid-thigh, barely covering her butt, and the neckline plunged so low there was only about 6 inches of material before the dress actually ended.

Chang noticed Ginerva's glare and deliberately place a protective arm around Harry, while smiling sweetly, "Ginerva." She spoke pronouncing each syllable distinctively, "Do you have a date tonight? Or are you here alone?" There was an evil glint of accomplishment in her eye.

Ginerva tensed up obviously and opened her mouth, racking her brain for a good retort, when her knight in shining armor came.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, Blaise Zabini's plain was going brilliantly. Weasley had run into Potter and Chang, and it happened so flawlessly, it was like magic. Blaise smirked for a moment, but composed himself as he began to walk over to the group. He heard Chang ask Weasley if she had a date and winced; it was a bit harsh, but that was going to change.

"Potter, I see you've found my fiancé." Blaise casually slung his arm around Wealsey before turning cautiously to her smiling, "Sweetie, I've been looking all over for you."

Blaise watched her carefully as she closed her mouth, opened and then closed it again. Sadly or perhaps it was a good thing, Potter chose to speak, "Fiancé?" He stuttered, "You two are engaged?!"

The shock was apparent on Potter's face and this made Ginerva reconsider what she was about to say. After what seemed like ages, she smiled, "I was over at the bar." She said pointing to her drink, "The bar tender's horrid. You should really speak to Draco about that."

Blaise grinned; she was going for it.

"Draco?!" Potter muttered in disbelief, "Since when do you call Malfoy Draco?!" He was turning red in the face, and Blaise was having a wonderful time viewing it all.

Ginerva had been taking a sip of her drink and she swallowed before responding coolly, "He's Blaise's best friend, why wouldn't I call him Draco?" She stared Potter straight in the eye, daring him to answer.

Potter turned even redder than before but then he calmed down, for some strange unknown reason. "I don't believe the either of you. Ginny would never date a bloody reason."

Blaise glared at Potter for insulting him. Ginerva glared at Potter for underestimating her. And Chang made a huffing sound from being ignored for such an extended amount of time, but the three of them didn't pay any mind at all.

"How would you know who I would date?" Ginerva screamed furiously at her ex, "You don't even use my proper name!"

But, still, Potter seemed unfazed by her outburst, and shook his head. "You're not even wearing a ring, Ginny. You can drop the act now."

Blaise, having already thought of this slight problem, chose this moment, when Ginerva seemed at a loss of words, to speak up, "We don't exactly want this news advertised over all over the wizarding world before we have a chance to inform our family and mates, _Potter._" He spat his name with disgust before smiling smugly, "I was in the top five of witch weekly's most eligible bachelors."

"See." Ginerva smiled widely in relief at Blaise.

But, again, Potter just shook his head, "That doesn't prove a thing, _Zabini_!" He then turned back to Ginerva, "Ginny stop the act, you're horrible at it anyhow. Come on I'll take you to Ron's flat." He held out his arm toward her, ignoring the disgusted look on Chang's face.

Ginerva, fuming, stared at the Harry Potter in absolute and utter disgust, "Stop. Bloody. Calling. Me. Ginny!" she screamed in his face, and his eyes widened in surprise; she had never stood up to him like that. Ginerva then turned to Blaise and gave him a long kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles form the crowd that now surrounded them.

She smiled sweetly, "Honey, I think I'm going home." Ginerva yawned, "I've had a long night." And then without even a glance back, she left a shocked Chang, furious, yet recovering Potter, and amused Zabini.

Oh yes, his plan was working perfectly.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**So, sorry that it took so long, new school and all. I have been quite separated from both of my friends, but one of us began talking a lot again, and voila. A new chapter out of nowhere.**

**M I S S G I N E R V A Z A B I N I**


End file.
